


Trust Me

by LadyCat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, SADrien, Trust Issues, but not for long, exchange, ladybug wants to help, marinette is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: Returning to Paris after his trip in New York had Adrien Agreste’s heart beating frantically. All he could think about when he saw the city in ruins was that it was all his fault. If he had just told m’lady about him going to New York, all of this could have been prevented. He felt awful.
Relationships: platonic Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floofyfloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofyfloof/gifts).



> I made it!!! I hope you like it @floofyfloof :D  
> Second chapter will come soon :)   
> Thank you to Elle|toujourmiraculous for betaing!

Returning to Paris after his trip in New York had Adrien Agreste’s heart beating frantically. All he could think about when he saw the city in ruins was that it was all  _ his  _ fault. If he had just  _ told  _ his lady about him going to New York, all of this could have been  _ prevented.  _ He felt awful.

Shaking those negative thoughts out of his head, Adrien continued staring out the window of the limo his father had ordered to drive him home from the airport. After a few minutes of pretending to be interested in what was in the view before him, Adrien turned away from the window and closed his eyes, wishing for himself to fall asleep to make the ride go faster. No luck came, and Adrien was forced to spend the rest of his time praying to reach home quickly. 

* * *

Soon Adrien had reached home, and his father had given him the evening free from his extracurriculars to rest from his NYC trip. Adrien didn’t waste a second researching akuma attacks. If he was going to be Ladybug’s partner--he was going to do it right.

“Adrien” Plagg mumbled a while after. Adrien ignored him. He was halfway through his research, and came to the realization that most of the akumatization occurred in--

“ _ Adrien.”  _ Plagg said louder. He was hungry, and it was hours past dinnertime. Adrien continued to ignore Plagg. Plagg could wait. This research was too important.

“ _ Adrien Agreste!”  _ Plagg cried out, loud enough to make Adrien’s head snap up.

“What?” he asked, angrily. Plagg flew in front of Adrien’s face.

“I’m  _ hungry _ ,” he explained. “Not just that, isn’t it midnight, Adrien?” 

“Go get yourself a wheel of camembert if you want. And so what if it’s midnight?” 

Plagg frowned.    
  
“I understand that you’re upset for the lack of trust between you and Ladybug, but this isn’t healthy Adr-”   
  
“ _ Goodnight,  _ Plagg.” Adrien cut off angrily, and watched the black kwami float away. He didn’t have time for silly arguments. Glancing at the pile of homework on the other side of his desk, Adrien shut down his computer, and promised himself he could do it tomorrow morning. Maybe Plagg was a tiny bit right. He should go to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning had Adrien rushing to the Eiffel Tower for an akuma attack. 

“Hey Chat!” Ladybug grinned, as Chat Noir landed next to her. Chat Noir grinned in return.

“Hey LB. What are we dealing with this time?” he asked quickly. A look of surprise passed through Ladybug's face at the lack of nicknames and puns, but faded away, as she began explaining the akuma. 

“Pretty sure the akuma’s in its boot, but we can’t be too sure,” she said.

“Alright. I can sneak up on him while you distract him.” Chat began, when Ladybug interjected him. 

“Shouldn’t we follow  _ my  _ plan? I mean like whatever my lucky charm tells me?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“ _ Trust me,  _ Bug. My way will be quicker,” Chat assured. Ladybug pulled a skeptical face, but gave in.

“Alright,” she mumbled. “I'll distract the akuma,” she added, then swung her yoyo, and left Chat to gather his thoughts and formulate a plan to sneak up on the guy. 

After a long and tiring battle, the duo bid each other goodbye and swung back home. 

* * *

A week passed, and Adrien had soon become tired from staying up late at night with his research, and fighting non-stop akuma’s. Finishing up the last of his homework, he packed his school bag for the next day when an akuma alert rang.

“ _ Not now!”  _ snapped Plagg from his pillow. “ _ I was trying to sleep!”  _

“Yeah well now you can’t,” Adrien said, sleepily. “Plagg, claws out,” he muttered, transforming himself. He swung himself to the Louvre, and found his ladysitting on a park bench, looking angry. 

“Hey Ladybug…” Chat said, trailing off at the sight of his angry lady. “Where’s the akuma?” he asked, confused.

“There isn’t one,” Ladybug replied, shortly. 

“Oh.”

“So, um. Why did I get a notification saying that there  _ was  _ an akuma?” he asked. Ladybug pursed her lips together and glanced up at Chat, shyly.

“I stole Rena’s Miraculous and started a false alarm. I really just wanted to talk to you today, Chat, and since we have no form of communication outside of the miraculous, I thought...you know, this was the only option,” she explained, patting the empty seat next to her. “Can you sit with me?” she asked. 

Chat Noir swallowed and bit his lip nervously as he sat down. Was he in trouble? The two sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Chat broke it. 

“So you said you wanted to talk?” 

“Ah yes, about that. Chat, do you trust me?” asked Ladybug. Chat Noir nodded, not sure where Ladybug was getting at.

“It’s just, I’m not sure you  _ do  _ Chat. You’ve been acting strange all week. And it’s not just the lack of  _ puns,  _ you know?” Ladybug pushed on. Chat didn’t know how to respond to this.

“If I said anything, Chat, or did anything… you can tell me, you know. We’re partners. Bug and cat.” Ladybug finished.

Chat swallowed. How was he supposed to tell Ladybug that the reason he was acting strange was because of what happened in New York? Not just that, it was Ladybug saying that she didn’t  _ trust him. _ Chat had to admit, it hurt. 

But the problem wasn’t going to get fixed if he didn’t talk about it. So he took a deep breath and began talking.


End file.
